


爱人与酒

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Summary: 那些不合逻辑，都是爱情的诗意。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 6





	爱人与酒

没有敲门，没有打招呼，  
他带着一身寒气走进来；  
没有抬头，没有欢迎，  
他的视线还停留在正给自己斟酒的那只手上，不多不少地斟满一小盅。

他爱喝酒，  
他却从不喝酒。

他脱下厚重的外套堆在一旁，  
眼前的餐具还没拆封，顺手抽出筷子“嘭”地扎进去。

“知道会一句话都说不出来吧。”朴正洙先开口，  
是问句却没有疑问的语气。

再没有必要开口，金希澈想。  
你只需知道我有你的那一部分人生，  
就知道了我的几乎全部。

“这里的肉很好吃的，想让你尝尝。你不是在增肥吗。”  
曾经说过给正洙买一辈子好吃的，  
其实不用说也早都在做了。

朴正洙夹起一块滴着油的热腾腾的五花肉，沾了酱料包在生菜里。  
想起他说可以一辈子都给自己买好吃的，  
其实亲密的程度也就止于口腹之欲了。

两人沉默地吃着饭，  
空气里只有油脂颗粒和炭火的烟。

金希澈放在桌子上的手机突然响了，屏幕上出现一个元气满满的女孩子的脸。  
对面的人看见了，只瞟了一眼，专心地烤肉。

金希澈稍显慌乱地拿了手机起身接电话，  
却笨手笨脚碰倒了满着酒的酒杯。  
酒撒在了大腿上，  
朴正洙抽了一把纸就要擦上去，  
金希澈却欠腰直接走了出去。

酒到底是什么呢，他们说它能让人开心。  
朴正洙盯着酒瓶子发呆，  
金希澈从外面回来。

“你不是戒酒了吗。”  
他的眼神还没从酒上挪开。

“别人送了没喝过的酒，拿来尝尝。度数不高。”  
说着，他拿起酒瓶向对面的人展示，  
“略回甘，你要尝尝吗？”

朴正洙抬头看见那人带着点邀请意味的表情，  
他的眼，他的鼻，他的嘴，  
他收束在脑后的长发，眉眼间流露的锋利  
和温情——只是从前这温情只对着自己——好像时间从没流转。

曾经爱人的眼里盛满星辰，  
爱人是让人想要纵身跃下的湖，  
爱人是走不尽的路途和沿途的风景，  
读不完其中的旖旎风光。

如今他是读完一次再也没有勇气去翻阅的书，  
他是跌跌撞撞走过的一段石板路，  
他是昨天的朝阳，烈日，晚霞，余晖。

他接过金希澈倒的酒放在眼前，  
好像从前尝过酒的经验都清零，  
此时此刻，好奇这杯酒的味道：  
或许过了那么多年，它会变得醇香，  
或会变得淡雅，酒精会稍稍有些挥发，没有那么辛辣，  
以至让人一入口就难受。

但是喝到嘴里那一刻，不适的味道还是让他的五官都挤到了一起，  
渐渐地烧到了喉咙，胃里，耳尖，脸颊。  
辣得他一瞬间就涌出泪来。

他是眼前逐渐模糊重叠的一片色彩，  
似乎也是倒下时身后微微的一点支撑。

金希澈叫来了昌洙开车。

像很多烂俗小说里写的那样，  
金希澈把朴正洙昏昏沉沉的脑袋环在臂弯里，两手搭在怀里人的身体两侧。

他努力睁开朦胧的双眼，看见腿边那双手，  
像十几年前一样，知道自己即使睡熟了向前倒下也不会受伤，更安心地睡去。

朴正洙没有很醉，但还是被金希澈搀扶着回了家，  
昌洙在楼下车里等。  
念着他的腿伤，朴正洙不敢把自己的重量加在他身上。

起初轻轻扶在腰上的手垂了下来，  
指尖滑进指缝，  
扣进骨节。

不知道是谁输的密码，  
总之转眼间，一人已经站在门内。  
两人的唇沾染了酒气又混杂着泪水  
紧紧地贴在一起，  
又不知何时被一道门隔开。

朴正洙用袖子抹去泪水，去洗手间准备洗漱睡觉。

他曾爱喝酒，他总是拒绝喝酒。

他喝了那么多酒，  
只有那一次醉得伤了身体；  
他不能喝酒，每每烈酒入口，  
他都只能毫无抵抗力地醉倒在旋转的天地间。


End file.
